Split
by leprekan187
Summary: bella feels smothered with two people inside her. what happens when they break free of each other? just saw Eclipse and I hated how she hurt Jacob so. this is my take. Once again MOST OF THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO SM DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE I KNOW!... ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 …23 MONSTER  
_… I'm starting here because the rest of the chapter is seemingly meaningless to my story… most of this chapter __is__ S.M.'s so doing sue me…. This is going to be short… maybe 10 chapters… just saw Eclipse and I hated how she hurt Jacob so… this is my take. Once again MOST OF THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO SM DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE I_ _**KNOW!**_... ENJOY  
"Hurry back," I whispered.  
He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then disappeared into the forest with Seth at his side.  
Jacob was still in the shadow of the trees; I couldn't see his expression clearly.  
"I'm in a hurry, Bella," he said in a dull voice. "Why don't you get it over with?"  
I swallowed, my throat suddenly so dry I wasn't sure if I could make sound come out.  
"Just say the words, and be done with it."  
I took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a rotten person," I whispered. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish. I wish I'd never met you, so I couldn't hurt you the way I have. I won't do it anymore, I promise. I'll stay far away from you. I'll move out of the state. You won't have to look at me ever again."  
"That's not much of an apology," he said bitterly.  
I couldn't make my voice louder than a whisper. "Tell me how to do it right."  
"What if I don't want you to go away? What if I'd rather you stayed, selfish or not? Don't I get any say, if you're trying to make things up to me?"  
"That won't help anything, Jake. It was wrong to stay with you when we wanted such different things. It's not going to get better. I'll just keep hurting you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I hate it." My voice broke.  
He sighed. "Stop. You don't have to say anything else. I understand."  
I wanted to tell him how much I would miss him, but I bit my tongue. That would not help anything, either.  
He stood quietly for a moment, staring at the ground, and I fought against the urge to go and put my arms around him. To comfort him.  
And then his head snapped up.  
"Well, you're not the only one capable of self-sacrifice," he said, his voice stronger. "Two can play at that game."  
"What?"  
"I've behaved pretty badly myself. I've made this much harder for you than I needed to. I could have given up with good grace in the beginning. But I hurt you, too."  
"This is my fault."  
"I won't let you claim all the blame here, Bella. Or all the glory either. I know how to redeem myself."  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded. The sudden, frenzied light in his eyes frightened me.  
He glanced up at the sun and then smiled at me. "There's a pretty serious fight brewing down there. I don't think it will be that difficult to take myself out of the picture."  
His words sank into my brain, slowly, one by one, and I couldn't breathe. Despite all my intentions to cut Jacob out of my life completely, I didn't realize until that precise second exactly how deep the knife would have to go to do it.  
"Oh, no, Jake! No, no no no," I choked out in horror. "No, Jake, no. Please, no." My knees began to tremble.  
"What's the difference, Bella? This will only make it more convenient for everyone. You won't even have to move."  
"No!" My voice got louder. "No, Jacob! I won't let you!"  
"How will you stop me?" he taunted lightly, smiling to take the sting out of his tone.  
"Jacob, I'm begging you. Stay with me." I would have fallen to my knees, if I could have moved at all.  
"For fifteen minutes while I miss a good brawl? So that you can run away from me as soon as you think I'm safe again? You've got to be kidding."  
"I won't run away. I've changed my mind. We'll work something out, Jacob. There's always a compromise. Don't go!"  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not. You know what a terrible liar I am. Look in my eyes. I'll stay if you do."  
His face hardened. "And I can be your best man at the wedding?"  
It was a moment before I could speak, and still the only answer I could give him was,  
"Please."  
"That's what I thought," he said, his face going calm again, but for the turbulent light in his eyes.  
"I love you, Bella," he murmured.  
"I love you, Jacob," I whispered brokenly.  
He smiled. "I know that better than you do."  
He turned to walk away.  
"Anything," I called after him in a strangled voice. "Anything you want, Jacob. Just don't do this!"  
He paused, turning slowly.  
"I don't really think you mean that."  
"Stay," I begged.  
He shook his head. "No, I'm going." He paused, as if deciding something. "But I could leave it to fate."  
"What do you mean?" I choked out.  
"I don't have to do anything deliberate - I could just do my best for my pack and let what happens happen." He shrugged. "If you could convince me you really did want me to come back - more than you wanted to do the selfless thing."  
"How?" I asked.  
"You could ask me," he suggested.  
"Come back," I whispered. How could he doubt that I meant it?  
He shook his head, smiling again. "That's not what I'm talking about."  
It took me a second to grasp what he was saying, and all the while he was looking at me with this superior expression - so sure of my reaction. As soon as the realization hit, though, I blurted out the words without stopping to count the cost.  
"Will you kiss me, Jacob?"  
His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed suspiciously. "You're bluffing."  
"Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back."  
He hesitated in the shadow, warring with himself. He half-turned again to the west, his torso twisting away from me while his feet stayed planted where they were. Still looking away, he took one uncertain step in my direction, and then another. He swung his face around to look at me, his eyes doubtful. I stared back. I had no idea what expression was on my face.  
Jacob rocked back on his heels, and then lurched forward, closing the distance between us in three long strides.  
I knew he would take advantage of the situation. I expected it. I held very still - my eyes closed, my fingers curled into fists at my sides - as his hands caught my face and his lips found mine with an eagerness that was not far from violence.  
I could feel his anger as his mouth discovered my passive resistance. One hand moved to the nape of my neck, twisting into a fist around the roots of my hair. The other hand grabbed roughly at my shoulder, shaking me, then dragging me to him. His hand continued down my arm, finding my wrist and pulling my arm up around his neck. I left it there, my hand still tightly balled up, unsure how far I could go in my desperation to keep him alive. All the while his lips, disconcertingly soft and warm, tried to force a response out of mine.  
As soon as he was sure I wouldn't drop my arm, he freed my wrist, his hand feeling its way down to my waist. His burning hand found the skin at the small of my back, and he yanked me forward, bowing my body against his.  
His lips gave up on mine for a moment, but I knew he was nowhere close to finished. His mouth followed the line of my jaw, and then explored the length of my neck. He freed my hair, reaching for my other arm to draw it around his neck like the first.  
Then both of his arms were constricted around my waist, and his lips found my ear.  
"You can do better than this, Bella," he whispered huskily. "You're overthinking it."  
I shivered as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe.  
"That's right," he murmured. "For once, just let yourself feel what you feel."  
I shook my head mechanically until one of his hands wound back into my hair and stopped me.  
His voice turned acidic. "Are you sure you want me to come back? Or did you really want me to die?"  
Anger rocked through me like the whiplash after a heavy punch. That was too much – he wasn't fighting fair.  
My arms were already around his neck, so I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair - ignoring the stabbing pain in my right hand - and fought back, struggling to pull my face away from his.  
And Jacob misunderstood.  
He was too strong to recognize that my hands, trying to yank his hair out by the roots, meant to cause him pain. Instead of anger, he imagined passion. He thought I was finally responding to him.  
With a wild gasp, he brought his mouth back to mine, his fingers clutching frantically against the skin at my waist.  
The jolt of anger unbalanced my tenuous hold on self-control; his unexpected, ecstatic response overthrew it entirely. If there had been only triumph, I might have been able to resist him. But the utter defenselessness of his sudden joy cracked my determination, disabled it. My brain disconnected from my body, and I was kissing him back. Against all reason, my lips were moving with his in strange, confusing ways they'd never moved before - because I didn't have to be careful with Jacob, and he certainly wasn't being careful with me.  
My fingers tightened in his hair, but I was pulling him closer now.  
He was everywhere. The piercing sunlight turned my eyelids red, and the color fit, matched the heat. The heat was everywhere. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything that wasn't Jacob.  
The tiny piece of my brain that retained sanity screamed questions at me.  
Why wasn't I stopping this? Worse than that, why couldn't I find in myself even the desire to want to stop? What did it mean that I didn't want him to stop? That my hands clung to his shoulders, and liked that they were wide and strong? That his hands pulled me too tight against his body, and yet it was not tight enough for me?  
The questions were stupid, because I knew the answer: I'd been lying to myself. Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. That's why it was so impossible to tell him goodbye - because I was in love with him. Too. I loved him, much more than I should, and yet, still nowhere near enough. I was in love with him, but it was not enough to change anything; it was only enough to hurt us both more. To hurt him worse than I ever had.  
I didn't care about more than that - than his pain. I more than deserved whatever pain this caused me. I hoped it was bad. I hoped I would really suffer.  
In this moment, it felt as though we were the same person. His pain had always been and would always be my pain - now his joy was my joy. I felt joy, too, and yet his happiness was somehow also pain. Almost tangible - it burned against my skin like acid, a slow torture.  
For one brief, never-ending second, an entirely different path expanded behind the lids of my tear-wet eyes. As if I were looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts, I could see exactly what I was going to give up, exactly what this new self-knowledge would not save me from losing. I could see Charlie and Renée mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam and La Push. I could see years passing, and meaning something as they passed, changing me. I could see the enormous red-brown wolf that I loved, always standing as protector if I needed him.  
For the tiniest fragment of that second, I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running away from me into the familiar forest. When they disappeared, they took the rest of the vision with them.  
And then, quite distinctly, I felt the splintering along the fissure line in my heart as the smaller part wrenched itself away from the whole.  
Jacob's lips were still before mine were. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wonder and elation.  
"I have to leave," he whispered.  
"No."  
He smiled, pleased by my response. "I won't be long," he promised. "But one thing first . . ."  
He bent to kiss me again, and there was no reason to resist. What would be the point?  
This time was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet.  
His arms curled around me, and he hugged me securely while he whispered in my ear.  
"That should have been our first kiss. Better late than never."  
Against his chest, where he couldn't see, the tears welled up and spilled over.  
I felt horrible as I clung to his chest. I could feel my heart breaking into two pieces. It felt more literal as I began to convulse. It felt like gravity was pushing me away from something. Like a pair of polar opposite magnets being forcibly ripped apart.

The pain lasted forever, or so it felt like.

I could fell Jacob holding me; I could hear him screaming my name but the pain was too strong. Then I heard the musical voice it was pained but farther away from Jacob's soft voice. As if I were ceasing to exist then just as soon as the pain hit it was gone. I felt… free… I didn't want to open my eyes in case the pain returned but I did naturally. I was met with a sight that I never thought possible. Edward was holding me. Not me, _me _but a different me, a second me.

I blinked a few times to see if I was imagining it but I felt Jacob's arms around me.

"Bella…" I heard Edward whisper but it did not hold the same effect as it normally did. I saw him kiss her wrist where her bracelet was; it only held a crystal heart.

I looked at my wrist to see Jacob's wolf.

"Oh Bella…" Jacob said as I looked up at him, that's when I felt it. Like Jacob was my sun, moon, and stars. My everything.

I could hear the other me waking and giving me the same look I had, had on my face just moments before.

_To each her own._ I thought with a smile.

_Yes… how… odd…_ she thought back with a smile before looking back to her Edward.

This was how it was going to be now. I felt my happiness and hers; it felt strange like everything inside me was doubled. That free feeling especially.

_Do you think he can hear now?_ She suddenly asked, her eyes flickering to me before concentrating on Edward.

_I don't _think_ so… but with him who knows…_ I thought with a mental smile.

Then as the wind blew I was overwhelmed by a sickening sweet smell… one that registered something in side of me… like I should know what this smell meant, but I couldn't place it.

"Bella…" Jacob said again making me look into his eyes again. Deep black and every emotion hit.

"My Jacob…" I whispered back as I clung to him like glue sticking my face into his neck and breathing in his woodsy scent.

_Hey…_

_Hmm?_

_I think Edward heard you…_

I looked up and met Edwards gold eyes and was shocked. I felt nothing.

"_She_ is yours. Not me." I said simply before burying my face into his neck again.

"It's over…" I heard Edward say in the flat tone he used for the wolves.

It was oddly comforting.

I felt my body shift but thought nothing of it as I inhaled Jacob's scent again. It was intoxicating.

I could tell Jacob was walking, maybe running but I didn't care. When I felt him stop I looked up, we were in La Push. I could tell from the trees. When we past over the boundary line I felt something, kind of like a quiver but that was all.

Jacob didn't speak the entire time. He didn't look at me or even glimpse my way. I nearly purred when he hugged me closer, as if sensing I needed it. Was passed Jacob and Billy's house and went into the woods again, following a nonpath again, soon however we reached a clearing. About twenty feet into the clearing there was a small house. One story that looked freshly built.

Jacob didn't pause other than to kick the front door shut as he walked in the door ignoring the light switches navigating through the house before kicking open a door.

A moment later he sat me down on a soft surface. I felt his warmth leave me as he moved away from me, only to turn on that light that was about five or six feet from the bed.

It was a bedroom, very simple yet perfect in every way.

I looked at Jacob who simply watched my face, as if waiting for me to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere you know…" I said with a smile as he jumped at my voice.

"I'm not sure what I saw was real… I thought you were dying. Your heart slowed so much that…" he swallowed closing his eyes. "I thought you were gone…" he whispered in a pained voice and I saw he was shaking.

"Shift if you need to." I said calmly as he shook his head and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again when the shaking got better.

"Are you real?" he asked softly as he eyed me warily as if he couldn't get that lucky.

"Very much so." I said with more confidence then I felt.

After a long silence he took a step in my direction, then another, before nearly running to my side.

"How do you feel?" he inquired softly as he pushed my hair away from my face.

"Fine. Better then I have felt in a long time." I said honestly as he looked at me dubiously. "Really… I feel… free…" I breathed as closed my eyes. "Two people in one body seem to make one feel rather trapped. If you know what I mean." I said with a wry smile at him as I peeked out of one of my eyes.

Jacob smiled at me knowingly.

"I know it does with me and the wolf but two little Bella's? Nah, something tells me that would be very fun…" he added with his crooked grin.

"We need to figure this all out…" I trailed off as I traced the patterns on the homemade quilt.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. "Everything is fine…"

"Yes. In the supernatural everything is perfect as it gets but the real world is what I am talking about."

"I don't understand."

"I have to breakup with Edward."

"Oh… can I watch?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Sure. Bring the rabbit though when I do cause I am going to use you as the escape route."

"All my dreams come true…" he sighed as he fell back on the bed.

"Not all of them surely… I am positive I can find a dream that has yet to come true." I smiled as I lied back with him as his eyes went big.

"Well… there is one or two things but this is leading up to them coming true." He said as he leaned up on his elbow.

His eyes bored into mine as if making sure that I was still here. His eyes flicked once down to my lips for juts a millisecond before coming back to my eyes. He leaned in close to me, so close that I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"If you are going to kiss me then do it all ready." I said after minutes trickled by making him laugh before capturing my lips with his deliciously warm ones.

It was so overwhelming but in a good way; I was used to hard ice-cold lips making me feel this way, not warm soft lips. He rolled to where I was on top of him and hugged me as close as he could, not breaking the kiss one time.

He was shirtless so it gave me the small advantage of running my fingers along his sides and shoulders. I ran my tongue daringly across his lips asking and was granted access. He tasted of berries and honeysuckles. I felt his tongue wrestle with mine for a while before letting it in my mouth. A minute or so later I had to break the kiss off to come up for air. My lungs burst when I did, the ever-pleasant sting of fresh air.

He was as breathless as I was. He pulled me even closer as he nuzzled my neck.

"I think I imprinted with you…" he said laughing after a moment.

"Well I kinda figured that a while ago." I replied kissing him softly just once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 staging a break up

A few hours later, Jacob drove silently through the dark streets of Forks. When we pulled up to Charlie's he rolled all four windows down. Five are and Forks was a ghost town.

"He's here, more than likely getting her clothes because I don't hear her at all…" he said scrunching his nose.

"Have him meet us at his house, with Isabella."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and I closed my eyes so that I could think more clearly.

"Even the road stinks…" Jake grumbled once we turned on to their road startling me… some how I had fallen asleep. That's when I smelt it too and it hit me. The smell from earlier today! I could smell the vampire in Edward. Like how your hands smell after you've went through a bunch of pennies.

When we stopped I unbuckled my seat belt before I turned to Jacob who was taking deep breaths.

"The sooner we get this over with the better." I said in a calm voice.

He nodded as he shut off the Rabbit and got out.

Walking silently to the front doors I caught another whiff, much stronger than it was earlier.

"Dear God… that is potent." I said scrunching and wiggling my nose to avoid sneezing.

Jacob gave me a funny look just as Alice opened the front door.

"Hello Alice." I said smiling. She still felt like a sister to me…

"Bella" she answered wither usual hug. "Wipe your paws mutt." She added with a slight growl behind me as she led us to the dining room that had been designated the meeting room where everyone else was sitting.

There was an empty seat next to Jasper and two next to Isabella.

I sat next to her with a shared smile.

"Ok, Bella. Everyone is here. Why don't you go ahead with what you wanted to say?" Carlisle said smiling as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Ok. Well for Charlie's sake I need to break up with Edward."

"Yes, I can see that needs to be done. Sooner rather than later." Carlisle agreed.

"I'll stay here." Isabella said scooting closer to Edward.

"Is that all you need us for?" Rosalie asked not looking up from her nails at Emmett's side.

"That and I wanted to say my goodbyes." This made her look up at me. "Every single one of you still feels like a family member to me. I just love Jake while Isabella loves Edward. And since it was the original plan to move away I wanted to actually get to say good bye this time." I said quirking an eyebrow at a sheepish looking Edward.

They were quiet for a minute or two before Alice ran over to me at vampire speed.

"I hope I'll see you again Bella. We should be back for Christmas without Edward and Isabella." She added with a promise when she pulled away.

Jasper smiled sadly at me.

"I'd come closer to you but the fight took everything out of me. I need to feed and preferably not on you or Isabella."

That's fine Jazz. You just better find a way to see me when Alice says good bye to Charlie." I said smiling sending a wave understanding to Jasper.

"I will. Thank you Bella." He said before disappearing from the room, followed by Alice.

I was watching them leave so I didn't notice when Emmett came near enough to me to lift me up and squeeze me very tightly… almost too tightly.

Jacob growled.

"Calm down Jake. Emmett. Humans need to breathe." I said softly smacking his humongous arm.

"Just don't go punching any wolves without me around eh?" he asked grinning like his big goofy self.

"I learned my lesson last time… solid steel baseball bats will come in handy…" I added with a wink at him.

"You will have atleast three of them in your room before we leave." He promised following Alice and Jasper.

"I know we haven't always got on Rosalie but you are a great person…err… vampire. And you do mean a lot to me." I said making her smile at me.

"You're not so bad yourself human." She said hugging me a lightening speed before following the others.

Esme looked so sad. She was shaking from the inability to actually cry. I hugged her as hard as I could.

"I'll miss you. So much." She whispered softly.

"Email me. Call me. Keep in touch. Please." I said with a smile. She was still like a mom to me.

"If are you sure. I don't want to cause you anymore pain, dear." She said honestly.

"It will cause me more pain not to hear from you. Besides I have Jacob now." I said smiling at her.

"Yes. So you do. You'll need quite a bit for food and clothes the way they all eat and destroy clothes. I'll give you a card for access to one of my accounts. And I'll hear nothing against it. You are still like a daughter to me." She added when I started to protest.

"Thank you Esme that is more than I ever…"

"Nonsense. I'll bring it to you before Carlisle and I leave. We'll be the last to. In a few days." She promised with a kiss to my forehead.

"Carlisle. I can't even begin." I said softly.

"There is no need. When you are pregnant I expect a call. Also if any of the pack gets into any serious fights. I will also add whatever I can to the account. You shall never want for money ever again, Bella, Jacob." He said hugging me and shaking Jacob's hand before going upstairs to his office.

"Edward." I said quietly.

"Bella." He replied.

"Good bye. I guess." I said awkwardly.

"Yes. Good bye Bella. Jacob will take good care of you." He said before lifting Isabella up and placing her on his back.

"Bye Bella." She said smiling.

"Bye Isabella." I said as she and Edward disappeared.

"You are welcome in this house any time you like. You may even live here." Esme said smiling now.

"We're living in Jacob's grandparent's house. But thank you." I said smiling.

It was already like seven am.

"Charlie wont care if you are early." Alice said appearing suddenly with Jasper.

He automatically hugged me and spun me around.

"You are a very amazing young woman miss Bella." He said with a thick southern drawl.

"Is your accent always so strong after you feed?" I asked.

"I never notice but I guess so." He said laughing.

"I have the _perfect_ dress for you to wear!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

"Of course you do." I said smiling.


End file.
